


Don't You Wanna See The World, Boy?

by AllusionToReality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, So old, gaze upon the wonders of toast's innocence, it's just here for you to judge it, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllusionToReality/pseuds/AllusionToReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you wanna see the world, boy <br/>All the countries and their stars, boy <br/>(so like an adventurely like thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wanna See The World, Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is so old. I got this prompt maybe... 2 years ago? Anyway, I just wanted to post it over here so y'all could read it. It's based off of Fun by Troye Sivan, but it's not related to my other fic, Don't Go Looking For Goodbye

“Dan, I have an idea.”

It was late Monday night when Phil peeked his head into the doorway of their lounge, and interrupted Dan’s endless scrolling.

Barely looking up from his screen, Dan sighed, “Do I want to know?”

“Yes, its a good idea and I think you’d enjoy it.” Phil huffed, coming all the way into the room and leaning up against the frame, crossing his arms and curling into his sweatshirt slightly.

“Ok, you got my attention.” Dan said, setting his laptop off to the side and turning back to Phil.

“We should…,” Phil started, grinning as he said the words, “go on an adventure.”

“What, like Bilbo in the Lord of the Rings?” Dan chuckled, slinging his arm across the back of the couch to get closer to Phil.

Slightly pouting, Phil replied, “No! I mean, like, a real adventure. With backpacks, and new places, new foods, new people.”

He walked around to the other side of Dan and sat, the added weight shifting the couch towards Phil. Dan readjusted himself so he was up against the other boy, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Phil continued, “I always wanted to go exploring when I was a kid. Something about waking up in a completely new place got me so excited, and I would always sleep in my garden with a tent if I could.”

He smiled at the memory, then moved his head to look at Dan. “Of course, that was before the internet became my life.”

Dan hummed contently, simply enjoying Phil being next to him. He lazily opened his eyes and stared into the space in front of him.

“So why didn’t you do it then?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you go adventuring?”

Phil shrugged lightly, trying not to disturb the half-asleep boy on his shoulder. 

“I guess I was too scared. Out there, being in unknown places where nobody speaks the same language as you do, by yourself. I guess I psyched myself out.”

“So why start now?”

Phil smiled, and moved his head to kiss Dan on the top of his head.

“Because I’m not alone anymore, I’ve got you to keep me company.”

Dan leaned away from Phil and playfully slapped him on the arm, gigging.

“Oh my god, Phil. Is that your way of convincing me to get off this couch, leave my internet connection behind, and see the stars with you?”

Phil shifted his eyes to the ground and bit his lip, not expecting Dan to react like this. Of course, he knew Dan wasn’t going to immediately jump into Phil’s arms to be taken all around the world. He just wasn’t expecting Dan to laugh at his idea.

Dan leaned back towards Phil, reaching out and placing a hand on the other’s arm. His other hand went to Phil’s face, cupping his cheek to bring Phil’s attention back to his face. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Dan began to lean forward, and Phil met him halfway. 

They kissed, unspoken words passing between them. Joking and confusion were cast aside in that moment, which didn’t last as long as either of them would have admittedly liked. Dan was the one to pull back, but he wasted no time bringing them closer together again.

Resting his forehead against the other’s, Dan brought up his eyes to stare into Phil’s, and when he was met with blue, he couldn’t help but break into a smile.

“Cause it worked.”


End file.
